The Romance of a Cheshire cat
by Cheshire cat is insane
Summary: how would the romance of a Cheshire cat work? with all his riddles and puzzles you'd think he'd be good with all his words but did he start that way? or does he have age old teachers? rated M for future language possable sexual themes and probably more
1. Chapter 1 Meet Cheshire

**Okay well first off don't worry I'll keep doing foxy love just taking a break really quickly (Meaning I've been having serious writers block) and I was sitting at my laptop today when I was like "Hey, Cheshire?" so I naturally responded "Yes Cheshire?" "Why don't you start a fanfiction about your favorite fictional character?" so I grinned and asked "And who would that be?" to witch I replied "Cheshire cat of course" you get the idea and I would love to dedicate this to a dear friend whom I call Mary the mouse if you are reading this Mary….I'll be hiding for my life back to business I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter one: Who am I?**

I looked up at the towering figure of Absolem, with a slight tinge of fear in my eye, defiantly, not breaking eye contact as he leaned down and blew a ring of smoke along with the words "Who Are You?" "I am a cat" the high pitched voice that belonged to me seemed to amuse the caterpillar. "I know what you are but I know not who you are so I ask again" He blew another puff of smoke at me causing a cough to ripple through my throat "Who. Are. You?" I tilted my head at the caterpillar before deeply considering my answer.

"I am….the world around me, the trees, the birds, the very earth we walk upon is what made me"The large blue figure looked down in surprise catching my emerald eyes in his own blue orbs before leaning back and muttering.

"Correct, little one" He murmured "we have work to do and preparations for when Alice arrives"

"Alice? Who's Allice?" I questioned causing the strange man who brought me here chuckle.

Looking back at the man I studied his features once more. Bright red hair spilled from a marvelous top hat colored with a dull brown and red. His face was pale, making me assume the rest of his skin matched, and his eyes never seemed to be able to settle on one color. From what I could tell his chest seemed to be toned underneath the baggy coat and shirt he wore and I could see no more of his features from the much too baggy pants he wore.

"What is so funny?" I attempt to growl but to me it sounded more like a mew

"Why you little one" he answered with a grin that burned into my memories, a grin that shook my very Heart, this grin was the grin I want to see, the grin I want to feel every time I smile, the grin that would define me. The grin was wide almost too wide to belong on the face of the man it showed all of his blighted teeth at once, leading me to presume that he is an old occupant of the world we live in, the world of which made me. The very stone I walk upon make up my skin, the feathers of the softest bird mashed to make my fur, emeralds from the deepest caves to make my own eyes.

"And why am I so funny?' I huff, trying to be mad at the man that seemed so very wonderful.

"Because you don't know of Alice silly little kitten"

"I am not a silly little kitten" I grumble

"Well you have yet to tell me or Absalom your name so therefore what am to call you otherwise?"

His words make me pause.

_Name….What is my name? I don't even know I was created not so long ago but I was never given a name…._

I shake my head and slump my shoulders "i…I don't think I have a name"

The man with the red hair and delicious hat titled his head curiously "no name, hmmm no problem we'll find a name for you then"

"Must we really go through such a mundane process?" The blue caterpillar drawled before the hatted man snapped "why of course we must after all I don't think he would take too kindly to being called "little one" for the rest of his days with you".

I smiled softly at the man's words and the concern for me he held.

He turned to me and put on a playful smirk "how about Princess" I saw through the joke with ease and smiled wider almost grinning "or jennet" I giggled as I played along.

He chuckled as well before seeming to dive deep into his own thoughts "How about Chester?"

_Hmmm Chester it has a certain ring to It but not quite right_

"Almost" I murmur as my thoughts were well at work in my head I could faintly hear the man listing off names before he started to repeat the one I had almost agreed upon "Chester Chester Chester" an idea came to me and I leaped at the man's legs interrupting him mid-sentence CheshIRE he yelped making me grin full out "that is it Cheshire" I giggled and released the man's legs.

"I never learned your name mister" I said suddenly through mid-giggle.

A smile that seemed to be not quiet sane shone on the man's face "I am The Mad Hatter or Terence to my Friends.

_Hmmm Terence the mad hatter I like it, it suits him _

"okay one more question, where did you get that hat" I whisper staring at the beautiful hat atop his head.

A mad laugh pushed past the hatters lips "why I made it of course, do you like it?"

I nodded in awe that the man could make such a wonderful thing "It's amazing" I whisper breathlessly in awe.

The mad man thought for a moment before lifting the hat off his head and holding it out in front of me "would you like to try it on?"

I gasped and took the hat into my small paws almost toppling from the wonderfully beautiful object's weight. I set it on my head and immediately the hat falls and covers my eyes making the Hatter chuckle softly.

"You are very cute Cheshire" I grin and nod "I tend to do that"

An impatient sigh could be heard very clearly "Are you two done now? For I have much work to do with Cheshire" my grin fell and I sighed myself "yes I guess we are done" pulling the large hat off my head I held it out to the hatter and he smiled as he took it from me "I hope to see you again Cheshire" I let the faintest of smiles paint my face "I hope we can always be friends" I whisper back before darting after the large blue caterpillar but little did I know that would be the last time I would see the hatter in years.

**Well I like it and before any of you ask I want your opinions because I don't know if I want to do a romance between the hatter and myself or Alice and myself (and I'm bisexual so don't worry about uncomfortably) so I want you to vote in the reviews if I should do Hatter or Alice until next time I'm Cheshire cat sighing off**

_**Chehsire cat**_


	2. Chapter 2 The first meeting

**Alright majority rules so I'll do love story of Alice/Cheshire and later I'll do a one shot for the hatter and Cheshire otherwise enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter two **

Years have passed I have all but forgotten the man with the wonderful hat oh how I miss that beautiful hat. All Absalom talks about is his own teachings and occasionally he murmurs something about Alice and over the years I have learned about Alice mostly from a scroll that never seemed to end. Apparently Alice is a girl from another world who is going to visit our own little world of madness. From what I've seen she is a small little blond human, a race that seems to have no ability to use magic like the white queen or the red queen yet share many similarities with the two women such as odd masses of flesh on their chest now what purpose would those serve? Oh what they do I may never know.

I can feel Absalom paying less and less attention to me but I couldn't care less, by now I knew myself to be at full knowledge that I could be with Absalom so one day with no consultant I left.

Simple as that I just watched Absalom as he studied the seeming never ending scroll and I just floated away on my back.

Now some might say it was stupid of me to leave, they would say I had no knowledge of Underland but that would be a lie, I know the world like the back of my paw from all the maps I was forced to study I know how to navigate and if I need to I can disappear so nothing can truly hurt me.

I let myself perch in a tree over a path that led to the entrance of Underland, the flowers seemed slightly irritated, something about an upperlander disturbing them,

Wait….an upperlander? I pause in my actions and study the path, footprints lay in the dirt, footprints that bare resemblance to that strange race…what was it…Humhands? No hmm ah yes Humans, still off topic.

The upperlander, could that be Alice?

I slide from my tree and crouch by the flowers

"Greetings wonderful plants" I purr, persuasion had been one of my favorite topics in Absalom's teachings I seemed to have a natural knack for it.

"I hear that you may know of something about a pesky upperlander?"

The large rose seemed to inflate at the complement and nodded "ah yes"

Looking down at me she pointed a leaf down the path that lead into the forest

"The pesky Upperlander went that way, no respect that girl had"

I grinned slightly "She?"

The rose hesitated before replying "yes it was a girl, hmmm blond hair and blue eyes something like that said her name was Alex or some whatnot"

_Alice, The alice? Perhaps it is the one from the scroll perhaps I should go and meet this 'Alice' _

I shake my head and smile "Why thank you beautiful rose"

I climb the tree I was seated on before and start to stride through the branches, keeping the path below me.

_What are you doing? Why must you meet this 'Alice?'_

Simple curiosity was the only answer I could come up with as I weaved through the branches, following the path with the Upperlander's footprints on it.

I look down to see the footprints have disappeared from the path, gone as if she vanished.

Poking my head down I looked back to see a girl, no THE girl, staring back at me, her blond hair falling down to her mid-back, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity, her lips full and dyed red from lipstick.

She spoke, and when she spoke the most beautiful string of melody seemed to flow from her lips.

"Hello, who are you?"

I blinked in confusion, the question not seeming to register for a moment before my mind kicked in.

I grin my widest grin possible and chuckle "Why I am a cat can you not see?"

She pouted and put her hands on her hips once again speaking with that entrancing voice of hers.

"I can see that you are a cat, although no normal cat I know can speak but I wish to know your name, what are you called?"

I chuckled again, sliding from the branch and floating towards the girl "Why I am The Cheshire cat or if you wish for a more personal name you may call me chess"

My answer seemed to satisfy her and gave me time for question "And who might you be?" I purred softly.

She blushed ever so lightly at my tone making me take mental note of her obvious liking of it "I'….I'm Alice Kingsly" she stuttered.

I had to act surprised, I mean if someone else knew your future would you want them to tell you?

"Alice? THE Alice?" I gasped fake surprise in my voice

She pouted again and sighed "Not you too"

I tilted my head "Whatever do you mean?"

She crossed her arms and stared back at me with annoyance "I just had a giant blue caterpillar tell me I'm not really me but I could be me and now I'm terribly confused because none of this makes any sense at all" She finished with a sigh "And I have to marry a pompous fool if I ever get home"

The sound of Alice having to marry someone seemed to anger me, but being who I am I kept the anger well hidden "Alright then why don't I take you to the Hatter and the hair, surely they can help you"

She hesitated, her eyes held distrust and discomfort before she nodded "for as strange as you look and as odd as you seem I'll follow you"

Her words hurt but I didn't let it show, I set myself on the ground and began to stride down the path in the opposite direction she was going and I could hear the frown, "I just came that way and I saw no sign of any Hatter or Hair".

I chuckled and turned back, emerald eyes twinkling with amusement "Why my dear girl this is Underland the rules here are different"

In truth she was right, this was the opposite direction of the Hatter's and The Hair's tea party but to get there you had to try to find it going the wrong way, complex? Very but I know how this world works seeing as I am made out of it.

She sighed and followed me, other than her footsteps and the sound of the forest around us, it was silent.

Until she spoke.

"So Chester How do you think this hatter and hair can help me?"

I sigh and look back with a semi-annoyed glance "It's Cheshire"

She blinked and looked surprised "Huh?"

I roll my eyes and stop walking and she stopped beside me "My name"

She tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"My name is Cheshire Chess, as in the board game and shire as in a tower from the castle"

A blush decorated her face making a smile grace my lips as she stuttered her apology.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry I thought you said Chester and I Thought 'What a silly name for a cat' oh dear I'm so sorry"

I sigh and smile up at her "It's alright little one but please be careful, some are much more…..Strict when it comes to their name"

She tilted her head and I could see she was about to ask so I quickly changed the subject.

"So Alice we should be near to Ter…The hatter's Tea party, I am not so welcome to his gather so from here I am going to leave although I hope we are to see each other in the future"

With my final words I disappear in a swirl of smoke, leaving a befuddled Alice in my wake

**Fun chapter gonna do more and sorry for the update time, hope you enjoyed and will review until the next chapter this is Cheshire cat **

**Signing off **

_Cheshire Cat _


	3. Chapter 3 Pure confusion

**Sorry for the long break, I haven't been able to get on a computer at all for the past two months, so right now I'm at the library using their computer I hope I can come here more often, soooo uh enjoy the chapter, review cause you love me, maybe send a few thoughts for new stories my way. Regardless enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pure confusion**

**Alice's POV**

I shake my head, not knowing if I should trust the strange cat or not, after all I had just met him.

A sound in the distance caches my attention, it sounded like glass hitting other glass, and what's that?

Is that laughter?

Perhaps that cat wasn't lying.

I make my way towards the sounds of laughter and clinking glass. The sounds become clearer and I can make out voices in the distance. Three of them to be exact, One of them deep and threating yet at the same time causing me an urge to titter, another voice, this one higher, seemed to lack any reason or thought, often being interrupted by the voices own stuttering, The third and final voice was unbelievably high pitched yet steady. As I came into a clearing I saw the strangest of sights. Sitting at one end of the table was a man, who wore a large tattered hat that seemed too big for any head, the man's face was so pale I almost mistook him for sickly until I saw the whiteness fade into a darker sink tone near his neck. The man's eyes were a piercing green that seemed to be filled with simple joy. His crooked smile I almost mistook for more makeup for it stretched along his face to a point where it seemed unrealistic, he had on a lovely looking velvet overcoat and a beautifully colored sea blue shirt under it.

Another occupant of the table was what appeared to be a Rabbit, his long ears perked and his laughter reminding me of the laughter of a crazy person, he occasionally twitched as if he couldn't contain the energy he had in him, his fur was a brown almost indescribable although the color reminded me of a stuffed bear I had as a child, its coat was a dark brown for almost two months until it faded slightly, that is the color of the Rabbit, his eyes always seemed to be darting around so I could not determine their color, he looked like he was standing in his chair due to his height but I quickly found out that he would throw tea cups at the other man, and to do so he would stand up, rear his arm back and throw it like one of those American baseball players my father's friends would mention sometimes.

The final occupant I almost didn't see until they were tossed into the air by the Rabbit. It appeared to be a small mouse, who immediately cursed the Rabbit with words I shall not repeat, she was small, I could tell it was a girl from the pitch of her voice, her fur almost as light as the Man's makeup, her ears seemed a tad bit too big for her head, she looked to have a small pin needle strapped to her side and a tunic made from a tag from an article of clothing.

Overall the three seemed to be very odd I watched them all, the Mouse and the Rabbit fighting with playful insults and the Rabbit throwing a tea cup from time to time at the man. The man made playful jabs at the both of them and drank his tea calmly, or well calmly considering the other two, finally I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"NO ROOM" The Rabbit immediately screamed before looking towards me and falling silent, in fact they all were looking at me silently, the most intense of the gazes were the man's gaze, his green eyes reminding me faintly of the cat, we all remained in silence for a moment before the man spoke.

"Alice?" he it seemed more of a question to himself than to me, yet I nodded anyway and answered "That is my name, yes, and you are?"

The man seemed to ignore my question as he spoke again "THE Alice?"

I huff slightly and stamp my foot "Oh dear first that pesky cat and now you as well?"

The man's eyes filled with confusion for a moment "Pesky cat?" he murmurs, shaking his head his smile returned "I'm The Mad Hatter, a pleasure to meet you, Alice" he shot the other two a look and they spoke up finally.

The Rabbit spoke first "AYE Alice, I'm the March Hare, AND YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA" he breaks off in mad laughter and goes back to smashing his face into the tea cup, spilling tea everywhere.

"I'm Malliumpkin" The small mouse huffed before turning her back on me.

The Hatter spoke up once more "Oh Mally, do be nice, after all, Alice is our guest" he motioned to a chair beside him at the head of the table and smiled hopefully.  
I hesitate for a moment before striding to the seat, sitting down and looking up curiously at the Hatter.

"Chester said…"

He immediately interrupted me with a slight smile.

"Cheshire, dear Alice"

"Say again?"

"His name is Cheshire; he hates it when people get his name wrong"

"But how would he know if someone says it wrong if he's not even here?"

The Hatter chuckle and shakes his head "With Cheshire, He's always watching, we just can't see him"

I huff and cross my arms "How can he see us if we can't see him"

The Hatter laughed outright, how dare him!

"Cheshire just can, after all he's Cheshire"

I throw my hands up, frustrated at the Hatter's explanation.

"What do you mean 'He's Cheshire'? That's not an explanation"

The Hatter thought for a moment and shrugged before Malliumpkin spoke up.

"It's like trying to explain color to a blind person; it simply can't be done unless you experience it"

The Hatter nodded and pointed to Malliumpkin "Yes Yes what she said exactly" he tittered madly and I sigh.

"You three are the most confusing people I have met" I grumble, which only made all three of them laugh.

"Then you haven't been here long have you?" The Hare squeaked

I let my head fall forward and sigh "I give up" I mumble.

**Cheshire's POV**

I chuckle softly to myself at the girl; she truly was going to need me to guide her throughout Underland.

Although, I don't think I quiet mind, something about the girl intrigued me.

Terrance's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Oh my dear it is getting late, you'll have to stay with us for the night Alice"

The girl just sighed and nodded "Alright fine" she mumbled.

For some reason the idea of Terrance and Alice sleeping in the same house with each other irritated me.

I'll be sure to pay close attention to the house while they sleep.

**Yay another chapter, not as eventful as some would hope but hey, I like it, so review and send me ideas for stories I hope you and until next time my curious kittens, I am Cheshire cat, I'll see you later**

_**Cheshire is insane **_


	4. Chapter 4 New experiences

**Back from a long break my kittens, I'm going to attempt to start writing up some more stories after I finish with my current ones, I've three and possibly four to finish, this one included, I've my Fnaf one, I'm also doing a fnaf one shot, and I might adopt a story from another author about "How to train your dragon" overall, I've some work cut out for me. But I'm back so I'll start getting some updates done.**

**Chapter 4**

**New experiences **

**Cheshire's POV**

Night fell quickly, as Terrence had said it would, I floated on my back over the infamous table that The Mad Hatter, The Hare, and Malyumkin, occupied during the day.

I grin slightly as I was one of the few creatures able to travel though Underland safely, at any time, mostly due to my natural ability's, so I was untouchable by any creature that would occupy Underland or the overland.

I chuckle softly to myself as I floated towards the enormous boot that served as a house for the mad trio.

Upon reaching the boot I started to peer through windows of the boot, the first floor was sparsely furnished, yet surprisingly clean considering that the trio hardly comes into the house except to sleep.

I easily slid through a window sill, my smoke form allowing me to do so, rematerializing in the living room I changed my form to one that would be more suitable to explore the house.

Disappearing for a brief moment in a swirl of smoke, I reappear in a form that seemed much more appropriate.

I had made myself more…..er what was that word? Ah yes. Human. I had given myself the base of a human, legs, feet, arms, torso, hands, neck, head and all, although I kept some of my feline attributes.

I poked my head into a doorway and grinned slightly at the sight of my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I wasn't very tall, although I always thought height is a disadvantage when you could just float anywhere you wish to go, I studied myself gauging myself to be around 5'3, I had a slim torso, coupled with long lanky arms, my skin lacked fur now except for the tuff on top of my head that reached a tad bit below my ears, the fur was a wonderful dark shade or purple, and producing from the top of my head was my ears, a lighter shade of purple than my fur, looking closer I stared into my own eyes, my pupils still slits, and my eyes a delightful emerald color, at the end of each arm there was a hand, and other than the long elegant nails they seemed fairly ordinary, I turned slightly and nodded with satisfaction at the purple and green striped tail producing just above my bum, I took into consideration something.

I sighed slightly and with a flick of my tail, purple smoke surrounds me and covers me, forming '_clothing_' over myself.

A tattered orange button up shirt covered my torso, and a faded black vest went over that, I thought for a moment before a pair of dark jeans appeared on my legs, a hole in the back for my tail, and finally a pair of boots that looked like they were made from Bandersnatch hide.

I studied myself once more before deciding that this form wasn't half bad, I moved my new joints, testing them and trying to get used to the feeling of not having all four paws on the ground, flexing my fingers and turning my neck.

"How in the white Queen's name do humans not live like this, I can't even turn my head around fully" I huffed slightly, before sighing and shrugging, moving out of the bathroom to explore the rest of the house. Looking around the room I had first came into, I deducted that it would best be described as a living room, just barely though.

There was a bookshelf pushed against the far wall from the door, a small couch in the middle of the room, a chair next to the bookshelf, and a small table cluttered with papers.

I peeked into the next room, which was obviously a kitchen, although a small one, longer than it was wide. To the right was a cabinet with glass doors, exposing shelves cluttered with spices and teas and various containers to which the contents were unknown. Right in front of me was a counter, an indent in the counter severed to hold water when it was needed, and there was a portion of the counter that looked like it had been cute into many times, perhaps it is used for cutting meat and vegetables and what-not. To the left was a few crates, some had labels that looked recent, and others I couldn't even tell what the letters on the label even were. I stepped out of the kitchen and cautiously made my way up the stairs, never making a sound.

Upon reaching the top the sounds of snoring became clear, I could already tell who occupied what room, just from the pitches of the snores.

The room directly to my right had a deep and low rumble, like the sound of a Jub Jub bird getting its eyes poked, this I could only assume to be the Hatter's room.

To the room on my left held soft snores that were interrupted occasionally by soft muttering. This could only mean that the hare was inside that room. At the end of the hall, I heard nothing, either she was too quiet and the other two were covering up her sounds, or she wasn't asleep at all.

I slinked forward, inching closer to the door which I presumed was currently occupied by Alice.

I paused as I reached the door, looking right at the middle of the door, examining it, no wait, I was stalling myself, why am I doing that?

I took a soft breath and reached for the knob, turning it slowly and pulled the door open slightly, peeking inside.

I was correct as to assume that Alice wasn't sleeping, instead she was staring out the window into the moonlit sky, not noticing my presence.

I silently slipped into the room and closed the door carefully moving closer to her so as to watch her.

_Why are you doing this again? Curiosity? Yea I don't think a little curiosity would make you stalk her._

_I'm not stalking her I'm just making sure the little one is safe is all._

_Sure you are, you've been watching for a few minutes now._

_i….shut up_

_You should speak with her._

_What would I speak to her about? Huh?_

_You're about to find out._

Before I could question myself I had moved forward and stood behind her, looking up at the golden locks of fur on her head, annoyed slightly that she was taller than me but I pushed that aside and finally pushed words past my lips.

"Tis a beautiful night out, no?" I had expected her to jump or gasp or do something out of surprise but she didn't to my own surprise.

"Yes, I can almost imagine that its' my own world" she murmured, turning her head slightly to look at me, a hint of a smirk tracing her lips. "Oh my Chess, you look different don't you?"

I study her face carefully before nodding "I decided that this form would be better for conversation"

She titters and murmurs "Sure you did" before turning back to the window.

I tilt my head and step up beside her, looking down out the window I could see the hatter's table for tea, the yard of the house, and I could even make out the queen's palace in the distance.

"You knew I was coming?" I murmur

She nodded and replied "saw you come in, and I doubt you were here to see the Hatter or Hare"

I blink and sigh "You're a strange girl you know"

She nodded once more "I try"

I could feel a slight grin spread across my face and I purr "so tomorrow you move towards the red queen's palace"

I could see her look at me out of the corner of my eye and her mouth form an O of surprise.

"Why I would never travel to such a horrid place, the Hatter told me all about the red queen and the white queen and everything that has happened" I chuckle and glance at her.

"You'll go, I know, and I'll always be nearby for when you need me, so don't worry little one, I'll be around"

She crossed her arms and huffed slightly, "I am not little, and I won't go, I swear I wouldn't"

I smirk slightly and turn, striding towards the door, upon reaching the door I purr "Don't make promises you can't keep" before walking into the door and disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

**Alice's POV**

I stare dumb folded at the spot that Cheshire had been standing at.

_What does he mean? I'll never go willing to the Red Queen's Palace, over my dead body_

I sighed and other thoughts began to swim around my head, like how wonderfully attractive the cat looked in that 'form' he was in…wait, I did not just call him attractive, I did not just run away from a marriage to go fancy another man, he's not even a man, he's a cat. Although I don't really 'Fancy' that pompous fool in my world either.

I hold my head and groan slightly "Such a confusing place but it's better than my own"

After a few moments I lay down in the bed I was provide and stare at the window, images of Cheshire floating around in my head, a few of them not so innocent.

Until finally.

Sleep came.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter four, and leave a review to let me know if I messed up, anyway, I am Cheshire cat, and I shall see you later**

_**Cheshire cat is insane **_


End file.
